Certain equipment racks used in the telephone industry have narrow protruding side flanges. Because these racks are used to house telephone equipment, it is sometimes necessary to route cables past the exposed flanges. During installation or during later rearrangements of equipment, communications cables can experience sharp bends or kinks impressed against the flanges, resulting in unwanted deterioration of the cable or even cable failure. It is therefore necessary to provide for improved means to protect cables which must pass beside such flanges.